


Devil's Charm

by CrystalLightStars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, BillDip, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalLightStars/pseuds/CrystalLightStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected to be here, at a gay/straight hotel strip club. Dipper didn't want to go, but Mabel dragged him here saying 'You need a social life Bro-Bro!'.</p>
<p>The moment they stepped in Mabel was in some gentleman's arm, walking her to his room. Dipper however was left sitting at the bar with dozens of males starring at him lust fully. </p>
<p>He ignored them all until his eyes met with a charming devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Charm

The music, the flashing lights, the strippers. They were everywhere and Dipper couldn’t find a safe spot to sit even if he tried. He looked for his sister, but soon saw that she was making out with some purple haired freak.

“Great.” Dipper grumbled under his breath as he walked towards the bar, sitting down and just ordering water. He didn’t want to get drunk, not when someone had to drive home.

“Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!” The audience cheered as strange music began to play, which caught the boys attention.

Dipper looked on stage and saw a hot ass blonde stripper, who began rubbing against the pole which led to some whooing in the crowd. He began twirling around, wrapping his legs in such swift motion, His moves made even the brunet surprised. He looked so incredible and the way the lighting was positioned, it made him sparkle. This made the brunet gasp slightly, he even knew that someone that hot couldn’t be straight.

The stripper was only wearing black shorts with a leather collar around him and a golden triangle attached, but the thoughts in Dippers head made his heart flutter and heat rising to his cheeks.

_Where do I order room service?!_

The blonde moaned as he licked the gold pole, even his acting was so real that Dipper too almost moaned; which led to him blushing madly. 

Even if Dipper wasn't drunk, he still knew that tonight was gonna be one he'll regret. 


End file.
